gooischevrouwenfandomcom-20200214-history
Roelien Grootheeze
Roelien Grootheeze is one of the 4 main characters of Gooische Vrouwen, and is played by Lies Visschendijk. ''' Character profile Roelien is the one who is quite the stranger of the groep, since she is far from being the typical Gooische vrouw. She doesn't wear fancy clothes and her interest lies in her greatest hobby, taking care of her dogs. Being known as the "dog whisperer" around the neighbourhood, she is skilled at educating and training all kinds of dogs, and she has many of them herself. Roelien first appears in the pilot episode of the fourth season, when she walks by Willemijn Lodewijckx' ashes that have just been spread out at the plains, which causes an uproar from Evert Lodewijckx. Later on, she and Evert become attached to each other and they start a relationship. Roelien is a very caring, domestic and helpful person who wants to do everything right. However, she had no trouble pleading for herself when she doesn't want something to happen with her, as when Cheryl, Anouk and Claire tried her to have plastic surgery. She will always stay who she is, and she does not let the Gooische spirit control her. Sometimes Roelien can be very insecure about herself, for example, about her looks and appearance. Though Roelien is always there for you and will never betray or hurt you. She is also known for her wanting to please everyone at every situation. This was emphasized in the fifth season's pilot, where she had a desperate struggle with trying to concede to both her family and Evert, as both fractions had different visions on Roelien and Evert's upcoming wedding. She dislikes the individualistic society these days and has a strong tendency towards old-fashioned and social values. Unfortunately, Roelien has never known her mother, as the latter one died right after giving birth. She loves her father Olivier, who is a pleasure hunter (which aspects she dislikes though). Her aunt is Cecile van Buuren, high-society queen. Roelien takes care of Cecile's dog Brammetje now and then. Overview '''Season 4 Dog whisperer Roelien Grootheeze is invited at Cheryl and Martin's, when their dog Sinatra's behaviour is getting out of control. She teaches the Moreros some techniques to re-educate the dog, which surprisingly seems to turn out to be very effective. When Evert Lodewijckx' dog Murphy got the worst of it, Martin helpfully takes Evert to Roelien, who has a nest of puppies. Evert and Roelien seem to be commected, since they have both dealt with losses in their lifes. After a few visits, Evert reveals he has feelings for her, which is fortunately the same for Roelien. They kiss, and they start a passionate relationship. At first, the couple decides to not tell anyone and to keep the affair a secret, but they soon get tired of that and decide to throw a barbeque. Anouk, Claire and Cheryl, not able to let go of their private issues, immediatly accuse Roelien for trying to replace Willemijn, and the barbeque ends in a disaster. The Lodewijckx' children however, are very fond of Roelien, and they become close. Things change when each of the three women are incredibly helped by Roelien; saving Anouk from being choked by her stalker Joost, preventing Claire from being fired by the dean, and comforting Cheryl who found out her husband has cheated on her once again. Evert is then introduced to Roelien's father, Olivier Grootheeze, who is a hunter. At first it's a rather awkward situation, since Evert boasted to him about Roelien's fine boobs at the golf club, not knowing he was her father. In the seventh episode, Roelien is offered a day at the spa by the other women; she can have everything done what she wants; plastic surgery, a boob job; everything. However, Roelien feels very uncomfortable being under the knife, and she runs away in agony. She shouts at her friends she is not a barbie doll, and that she is who she is and it cannot be changed. She gladly accepts their apologies. Tensions start to rise when Roelien discovers she's pregnant of Evert. She herself is happy, but Evert acts reluctantly. He considers it to be some sort of betrayal to the deceased Willemijn and his kids. In turn, Roelien thinks Evert doesn't love her enough and is devastated. Claire sees the conflict as a chance to take Roelien's place, since she had always had feelings for Evert. However, she fails at this, when Evert eventually chooses Roelien and the baby. In the last episode, Evert proposes to Roelien, while she is asleep, and she nods along. She thinks it's a dream the next morning, but realises it's not when Evert is flirting with her at Cheryl and Martin's second wedding. Season 5 Roelien and Evert are busy with their wedding preparations; though the latter one is slowly falling into bankruptcy, as the financial crisis hits Evert's investment company hard. Roelien is in two minds about her marriage. Stoic aunt Cecile demands her to marry with prenup and wants the ceremony to take place in the local church. However, these ideas clash with Evert's wedding plans. He wants the location to be less formal and smaller. At dr. Rossi's, Roelien explains her misery as she has the need to please everyone around her, loathing the individualistic society these days. Though Cheryl and Yari annoyingly attempt to force their way into the wedding organizations, Roelien asks Claire to be her ceremony master, only to be scolded for her supposedly unreal marriage. She then collapses and miscarries her baby. This greatly upsets her; even more as Evert seems to only think about his own sorrow instead of showing his grief of having lost their baby. As the financial and emotional problems worsen, Roelien takes a step back and leaves Evert. She is brokenhearted and her father Olivier can't seem to help, not even by letting her rage out at shuffle boarding. As they miss each other, Evert and Roelien move back in with each other, deciding to postpone their wedding. Roelien desperately wants to get pregnant again, but Evert is scared and confused about having another child. He is brought to an idea by Martin, and gets himself a vasectomy; keeping it a secret from Roelien. As the operation has been completed, Cheryl finds out and expresses her immense disgust about the whole ordeal. She threatens him to tell Roelien the truth, but he keeps lying to her instead, as the very idea of not being able to have a child with Evert, freaks Roelien out. In the fifth episode, Roelien proves herself to be a master pole dancer. Meanwhile, Roelien finds out about Evert's vasectomy and is inconsolable. She even blames Cheryl for not having told her. Evert regrets his decision and has the operation undone. Evert and Roelien reconcile, as Roelien gives him an ultimatum; she wants to have children or she will leave him for good. Evert agrees but he just wants some time. Roelien then organizes a toad crossing project, to help helpless toads have a safe trip to the other side of the road. She has forgiven Cheryl, but is brought back to hatred when Cheryl runs over a group of toads, killing them. Evert then happily announces he has sold his company. He also promises to give Roelien a baby. Roelien is overjoyed, but their attempts to get pregnant fail as Evert is unable to "perform". In the last episode however, Roelien has a few symptoms and thinks she might be pregnant. Though she is very scared to do a pregnancy test, for it might turn out negative. Evert convinces her to do the test; and it indeed turns out negative. Roelien is torn. The couple decides to forget about it and just let it happen. Acquintances of Roelien Grootheeze See Acquintances of Roelien Grootheeze Acquintances See Acquintances of the main characters |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | The Women || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Cheryl Morero · Claire van Kampen · Anouk Verschuur · Roelien Grootheeze · Willemijn Lodewijckx |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | The Men || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Martin Morero · Tom Blaauw · Evert Lodewijckx · Dirk Stubbe |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | The Kids || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Merel van Kampen · Roderick Lodewijckx · Louise Lodewijckx · Annabel Lodewijckx · Vlinder Blaauw · Remy Morero |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Supporting Characters || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Cor Hogenberk · Jari · Ed Rossi · Tippi Wan · Ernst Scheepmaker-van Altena · Barry Snijders · Olivier Grootheeze · Cecile van Buuren · Greet Hogenberk · Joost van Wenten · Anton van Kampen · Joke · Sinatra · Ilona de Vries · Floris Callewaert · Carla Callewaert · Diana van der Kieft · Stach Hartman · Jurriaan van Landschot-Troost · Lucy · Winand · Wendy · Adrienne Verbrugge · |} Category:Character Page